


岳洋 | 主板烧坏

by guipaoding



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 15:16:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16349144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guipaoding/pseuds/guipaoding
Summary: 一次喊爸比。





	岳洋 | 主板烧坏

一次喊爸比。

-

好吧，好吧，他们又开始赌了。  
李英超啃着一颗超大彩虹棒棒糖耸耸肩路过，卜凡在躺椅上专心致志玩游戏，期间还摘了一边耳机颇为疑惑地看向吵闹来源。岳明辉自己也还懵的，他回头看看发现他们站的这一小片人都空了，正好粉丝送的小标牌立在那儿，“哥哥line专属幼儿园”，他又指给李振洋看，李振洋不服气地朝它踢一脚，不倒翁一样的立牌又悠悠弹回来，谁知道这戳中了两个人什么诡异的笑点，他们莫名其妙地胳膊缠胳膊笑得直弯腰。  
李英超坐在楼梯上看看他们又看看镜头，一脸无奈地学他洋哥翻白眼：“老岳头傻咯！”  
岳明辉没听见这句，倒是低着头正要跟他说悄悄话的李振洋猫耳朵敏锐地竖起来，直着胳膊往小皮孩子那边指，左右看看抄起旁边的抱枕就追过去了。  
队长努力过，队长拦不住。……所以刚才洋洋说赌什么来着？岳明辉挠着后脑勺缓慢地想，一边又在原地转了两圈。他对这个弟弟就没辙，刚巧这个弟弟还是他男朋友，就更是一点办法也没有了。好像李振洋就有本事把一切搞得特别好玩儿，又乱糟糟的，包括岳明辉的心也是。没处收拾。

托李振洋坦坦荡荡性格的福，他们算是非常不避人的公开关系了，对队内是这样，对队外也是这样。李英超还在视频聊天里解释给尤长靖听：那俩人就是那种玩泥巴的小孩儿互相往衣服上拍爪子印你知道吗？特别特别幼稚，比那个，Justin还幼稚！  
岳明辉就在旁边吹头，抿了抿嘴也不否认这一点，只是偏着脸瞪出一个毫无杀伤力的威胁眼神。李振洋倒是完全不在意，鼻子里哼了一声，敞着的衬衫还没系好就理直气壮反驳：你哥哥做的成年人的事儿你还不知道呢！这下连卜凡都作势拉着小弟堵耳朵了，手机里捂住嘴的尤长靖旁边还扑地冒出一个小脑袋，“Justin不幼稚！”  
李英超噗地笑了：“……你们那儿网络延迟？”

 

成年人的事儿…是做了不少，对。他们两个搞起来之前就只需要一个眼神，或者擦肩而过挠挠手心儿。关于这个，岳明辉有时在检讨自己，真的检讨，李振洋洗澡的时候他都能在屋里走来走去瞎转圈儿，充血还能分一点给大脑的时候他总会注意着某个不定时炸响的警铃，因为他觉得——这么说吧，他们搞在一起这个事儿对吗？李振洋听到他说这句话的时候盯着他看了半晌，然后长叹一口气翻到床的另一边去摸套，而他自顾自说，要从多角度看待这个话题，对吧，事业上讲肯定是……  
“不好的”三个字儿被噎回去，李振洋俯身过来直接把他的脑子给吻乱了。  
在此之前他从来不知道恋爱有这么大的作用，他得承认，自发性神经激素真的让人，就，傻乎乎的。他的时间线没有给这样的恋爱安排预告，而它发生之后又好像自然而然融进无法回头的生命里。  
大脑永远是很忙的，有时他要给那些关乎世界和人生的道理前后排序，有时他只是，比如现在，在回想：……洋洋的腰。  
最近发现那儿算个敏感区，他的腰。

岳明辉把那个幼儿园立牌扶扶好，漫无目的地发了会儿呆。  
赌的是叫爸爸嘛。又是这个。明明一个很容易无聊的伦理哏，也就他们俩非专业相声演员乐此不疲。岳明辉再回忆那句模模糊糊的话，好像叫爸爸有个限定条件但他忘了，某几个字在李振洋齿间迅速滑过，他也没办法捕捉。于是那天下午他捞着昏昏欲睡的弟弟在拍照间歇又问一遍，李振洋揉着脸难得地没有发脾气，反而带着困眼朝他笑得不怀好意，懒懒搭一只手指到他胸口又往下划，拽着他的衬衫靠近，嘴唇几乎要亲到耳骨钉上来。  
“……是那个，在床上，”李振洋的确是这么说的，“叫爸爸。老岳。”  
岳明辉没接话，迅速看他一眼，那边的耳朵就通红通红的了。

李振洋一直声称是自己把岳明辉掰弯的，他那种自豪的语气搞得岳明辉觉得自己似乎得给他颁个奖。无论怎么跟他解释“我看那论文里说性取向就是天生的”他也不信，还得开始瞎掰：“那咱俩第一次你怎么天生得这么烂，你这个岳明辉……”  
他挑着眉摊手问whaaaat，小李英超路过咧着嘴跟他学，他转头一看，声音就更小了，“……求着再来一回的可不是我。”  
李振洋说：“什么？啥？啊？耳背了听不清！”  
岳明辉手下根本没使劲儿地捏捏他耳廓凑过去喊：“求着再来一回——”  
“哎疼！你把你弟弟耳朵揪掉啦！”李振洋假模假样生起气来，“岳明辉你就这么当队长的岳明辉！”

队长怎么办，队长唉唷一声捂着脸说天呐，也只能心甘情愿过去给他吹吹。

当时他们还不知道这个赌约要迟延这么久才实现，更糟糕的是，两个人都没意识到他们压根儿连怎么定输赢都没讲过。昏昏沉沉在台北的通告里被感冒折磨得全身乏力的队长在某一时刻终于唤起记忆，这要靠李振洋手机外放超级大声的粉丝视频，接机的小姑娘们乖乖嗲嗲叫“岳岳爸比”。  
李振洋笑得整个人从沙发上往下滑，一边重复播放一边阴阳怪气学女孩子可爱的声音，卜凡和灵超不约而同“噫”着坐远了，岳明辉忽地在纸巾里抬头，发红的鼻子上过粉底之后更干了，他以自己心中超凶眼神标准警告李振洋“学什么学！”，可社会你洋哥完全没被威慑，反而捏着手机笑嘻嘻弯腰在他面前比无声的口型：爸比。  
“…你妹。”岳明辉鼻音比昨天要重，“你还欠我一场呢李振洋。”  
他知道自己在耍赖。可是当哥哥怎么就不能耍赖啦？他拉着换好第一百零八套出街装的模特弟弟的袖子，贴好小水钻矩阵的手指甲晃着反光，又说，“……洋洋欠我一场。”  
他很少有这种承认并允许自个儿撒娇的时候，臊得连说话都不肯看着李振洋的脸。于是李振洋蹲下来把自己框在他的目光里，眯着眼睛笑说，“等你感冒好了的。”他按按岳明辉的手心，“你睡会儿，哥哥。”

他们睡不了很久，赶通告的时候能睡满一个小时，醒来就觉得是“很久”。行程由散落的忙碌和这样碎片化的补眠共同构成，这让他，特别是在感冒鼻塞大脑缺氧的时候，要花点时间才分得清哪个是梦。与队友恋爱的坏处在此时终于浮出水面，无法抵抗的生理疲惫让他时刻回头找李振洋快成为习惯——而意识到这点之后，一切就要更加克制。  
要克制牵手，克制拥抱，克制想他，即使他就在身边。他盯着话筒使劲回忆收音元件的工作原理，主持人说“那我们开始咯”，他突然又想：……喉结。  
洋洋有最好看的喉结。  
他无可救药地想下去：特他妈好吻的喉结。

 

理性是人类用来对抗本能的锋利工具。理性！岳明辉给自己念紧箍咒：是高于感官和知觉的高级智能。  
他们的精神和健康状况几乎同时在飞机落地北京时好转，说不准是熟悉的干燥和污染，还是在飞机上终于实现了无梦睡眠。经纪人在车上宣布接下来的二十四小时都休息，小弟嚼着果汁软糖yaaaay了一大声，卜凡念了几句我靠我靠就掏手机给说唱帮发信息，而李振洋还歪着头靠在队长肩上半睡不醒，岳明辉把他的手握住，喊了几声洋洋都没喊起来，哄着下车、进门、又领着往楼梯上走的时候，却冷不丁被拽了一下，迎面就是拉下口罩的吻。  
卜凡眼疾手快把还没转弯的弟弟拉去自己房间了，岳明辉闭上眼，也能察觉踉踉跄跄的李振洋整个人重量就都搭在他肩上，危险地在台阶边缘打晃。  
“…等不及了你知道吗，”李振洋双手挂着他的脖子，沉默了一下又突然念叨，“老岳，我得洗澡去。”

岳明辉愣在原地，看李振洋几步跨上台阶，消失在门后，还认真地思考起来：洋洋说的是，那个，哪方面等不及？

 

……成年人吧，岳明辉以前还这么教育过他这个弟弟：想法就不能老那么色情，知道吗你？  
这个有名无实的对话发生在夏天的一次事后。回忆总是带着颜色和气味一起重现的，那天他们空调坏得非常及时，黄昏雨前闷热得让人呼吸困难，李振洋没喘完气就单脚跳下床去把窗打开，然后特别堂堂正正地大字挤在岳明辉身边，声音软软地问，“哥哥，你知道怎么才不让蚊子咬你吗？”  
岳明辉转头看他。  
男模神神秘秘凑近他的耳朵，还没等说出口自己先笑得浑身发颤，岳明辉把一条腿搭在他身上勾紧，他就在无法挣脱的潮湿中笑着、滴着汗说：动——起——来！

在洋洋洗澡的时候想到那段儿，刚换好宽松的T恤短裤的岳明辉几乎是懊恼地察觉到自己勃起了。所以等不及的其实是他，不可抑制地心猿意马的也是他才对。浴室里水声停了，但李振洋还没出来，这下他没法停止想象洋洋在里头做着什么事儿，于是，很好，他就硬得更厉害了。

李振洋出来的时候只在腰间系了一条浴巾。没吹干的头发欲盖弥彰昭示什么，岳明辉伸出手想拉他，可弟弟走过来，一枚套啪地就拍他手心了。现在好像也没法解释他本来是想跟洋洋十指相扣一下的，那这样也行，岳明辉坐在床沿，纹身的花臂往后撑着，看看手里的东西，京腔好像这个时候就有点恰到好处的痞里痞气：“洋儿…你给我戴呗。”  
“你没手啊？”色厉内荏惯了，这么说着还是过来，把他裤子往下扯，“…早晨洗澡了吗？”李振洋随便给他撸了几下，分开腿坐在他膝上，手上湿湿的，撕那个小包装。他当然知道岳明辉洗了，他还是中途给他递毛巾那个。岳明辉不回答，只是抿着嘴等，眼神追着他的嘴唇，好像每一秒都有可能亲上去。这是种奇怪的躁动，他大概能确定这一定是理性无法涉足的范围，是不能克服的心痒和过于温柔的兴奋共同构成的化合体，像情感的虚拟世界可以生出的最高价值物。  
他叫了一声洋洋，握住他乱摸的手指，翻身把他压到床上去。  
李振洋这才笑了，搂紧他的脖子，还把整个人贴上来，“给我哥哥憋坏了，是不是哥哥？”  
“嗯？”岳明辉一心只想提醒他，“……别忘了你欠我的啊。”  
“哎——不算啊老岳！”李振洋果然是世界最会赖账第一名，扯开自己的浴巾、把腿搭到岳明辉腰上去还挑着嘴角嘟囔：“我不管。不算。”

李振洋照顾自己的身体总是挺会的，所以岳明辉没怎么需要再做开拓，就吻吻他，一点点埋进去。他故意的，他想拖慢所有愉悦的进程，就又退一点出来，偏头去咬他的喉结。李振洋仰着下巴轻声嗯着，对这样的节奏表示不满意，很小声地说“老岳”，又不服输地咬住唇。岳明辉假装没听见。反正想要亲过去的地方太多了，在这些彼此近在咫尺又无法互相满足的日子里他积攒了一个走神时总会重温的清单，他甚至讲出来给李振洋听：“洋洋锁骨特好看”，那儿肯定有个印子了、又“洋洋你胸比我大啦”，总之要把少儿不宜一句句往外丢才行。  
这不是个好策略。队长这个时候还没转过弯儿来，可李振洋太懂他了，顺着耳朵低低念几声哥哥，好像带着一些湿润的喘息顺着急速奔流的血液就把他点燃了。爱情就是要命的东西，它让人在这样的时刻轻易被击垮，太轻易了，仿佛推倒一切盘算好的折磨计划只要一句想你。怎么回事儿呢，岳明辉没忍住扎扎实实操了进去，他俯身一下下钉着，身下的肌肉都绷着发颤，润滑带出的水声给人的快感多于羞耻，话题不能这么终结，他还要掐着李振洋下巴问，“叫爸爸吗？”  
“……叫你二大爷！”  
“或者叫那什么也行，”岳明辉自己连那个词儿都说不出来，“洋洋……”

李振洋皱着眉一脸不明白。他才舒服起来，有点迫切地抬腰迎上去，督促地轻哼着。岳明辉想叫他专心听，推着他的腿根停下来，有点强硬地说，“叫声爸爸。”

李振洋不耐烦：“…你操你爸爸呢。”

岳明辉智商丢了才差点气笑当场。

但闹别扭也不能挑这个时候的！两个人同时在想。他们抵着鼻尖像要吵架，也像将吻不吻，在呼吸间构造一个疯狂的宁静前夜。一切都停住了，除了他们不受控的喘息和无法放松的身体反应。李振洋缓慢地眨眼，一点泪挂在睫毛上，好像要在他们蒸热的体温中化成更模糊的介质。求而不得的委屈一点点涌上来，于是他突然有点想哭了，不…他太想哭了，但只是轻声地，很轻很轻地，说想要。  
岳明辉有点没办法，在吻下去之前，说好。

他没法不承认自己这次有点过分，理性呢，理性坏逑了。理性被他像搬家叠洋洋衣服那样胡乱塞到脑子什么用不到的角落里去，暂时不用找。他的确也忘了很多其他的东西，什么时间线，人生选择，这样对不对，和他们无法预知的前程。嗯洋洋真的好会喘——他现在只能想这个，他被没有规律的吸缠和包裹着，爽得有点太过了，所以他头昏地想，今天他就一定要了，他就得听，李振洋就得给他叫。  
他抓住弟弟急迫地自我纾解着的手。  
“……别射，”岳明辉低声要求他：“……等等我，洋洋，别射。”  
“我他妈听你的……”李振洋挣开手腕就要安抚自己，又被死攥住往头顶按，他不安地扭着腰，整个人被岳明辉的阴影盖住，他哥哥最近练回来一点点的肌肉线条都绷起来，一只手钳住他的手腕，另只手按着他的腹肌，慢慢把自己撤出来了。  
李振洋骂了一句脏话，恨不得立即抬脚踹过去，可岳明辉又压上来，几乎是胸抵胸地舔吻他。他心里想着要咬掉他的舌头才行，可根本也用不下力气，极度的渴望让他身体的一切都与想法相悖，他不知道自己是在胡乱说给我、还是挣扎着叫岳明辉我操你……他甚至主动挺着腰去蹭他，岳明辉不知说了一堆什么——一堆，真的是一堆，他没那个耐心，只能讨好地叫哥哥先进来再说，无论如何、他就快到了，这样的时候怎么可能忍受自己被从边缘上拉下来，所以…“爸爸…行不行？”他模糊地听到一句命令后立即投降，反正事后都是要否认的，他还多叫几次，“爸爸、爸比…嗯？…老岳……”  
岳明辉的笑声震得他耳膜发痒，被再次抵进来的感觉让他重新紧绷起来，卷土重来的顶端边缘折磨着他仅剩的理智，“快点儿、快点儿，你帮我，你快帮……”他的手腕仍被锁住，无法安抚的前端硬到发痛、只需要一点点他就能、一点点，他几乎要哭了，“老岳……”  
“你得等我，洋洋。”岳明辉与他磨蹭着鼻尖，身下节奏慢得要命，“你…知道吗洋洋，你得等我。”  
两层遮光窗帘给他们隔离出安全感饱满的微小世界，所有秘密都公开了，所有心事都要交换，岳明辉固执地重复，“……你得等我。”  
李振洋皱着眉小声喘着，他没注意到自己的手腕已经被放开，但要紧的好像并不是那儿了，他有点发麻的手指伸出去摸一摸岳明辉的嘴角，又仰着脖子朝自己摸到的地方吻去，鼻尖的痣紧紧靠着他的脸侧，像要把自己融进去。  
“等你…”他几不可闻地说，“嗯……每次都等，哥哥。”  
眼泪糊了他自己一脸，岳明辉随便亲哪儿嘴边都是咸的。他又要求他们别面对面，好让他不用非要捂着自己的脸才叫得出什么来。岳明辉有点无奈地揉着他的耳垂说你要真叫，可就下不了床啦，而他全身抖着，声音小得像蚊子哼，被顶得差点往前撞到脑袋还带着厚厚的鼻音埋在枕头里督促：“爸比、岳…嗯，再来……”  
岳明辉一顿，湿润的唇停在他鼻尖上方喘息着，似乎想吻下来、又停住了，“…别叫了洋洋。”可嵌在他身体里的那个器官明显不这么说，好像更硬一点，一下一下发狠地顶进去。岳明辉终于把手覆上他前面亟待释放的地方，手指的触感被敏感的器官无限放大，他鼻音浓重地哼了几声，嘴里没意识地小声重复那个该死的词，岳明辉又忍不住说，“…别叫了洋洋……”

 

铺天而来的爱欲愉悦中有什么东西轰隆隆地垮掉了，电流短路，主板烧坏，在与工作无关的每一刻，这些焦虑的源头冒着气泡往下沉，都要淹没在人群里，淹没在夜晚千千万万的灯火中，淹没在与其他任何爱情都并无分别、又独一无二的爱情里。

 

-


End file.
